


День закрытых дверей

by Jager_st, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 миди R – NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, kink fixation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Кэп оказался не в то время и не в том месте, и поэтому Рамлоу тоже оказался не в том месте.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 миди R – NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162643
Kudos: 52





	День закрытых дверей

Работу можно найти тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/10148451


End file.
